


【榎本吉本】老師教我數學好嗎

by uraumaim930027



Series: 榎本吉本 [7]
Category: Arashi (Band), Kagi no Kakatta Heya | The Locked Room Murders, 家族ゲーム | Kazoku Game (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ＊請教榎本徑有關數♂學的問題。





	【榎本吉本】老師教我數學好嗎

吉本荒野自認數學是不差，比起其他文科生，他已經好很多了，但面對沼田慎一向他發問的進階數學，他還是沒輒的告訴對方明天再教（吉本也學會榎本徑「明天再說」那一招了）。

煩惱的拿出鉛筆算了好幾次，都還是找不到解題方法，一再算錯，鉛筆寫過的痕跡都印在計算紙上，可見他擦了又寫寫了又擦，來回反覆仍是抓不著門路。

這題到底要怎麼算啦！

在榎本徑工作台上煩惱的趴下，吉本荒野望向一旁正在思考密室謎團的鎖匠，決定求助於對方。他的戀人可是個防盜宅兼偵探，學識淵博的男人，這種時候就該派上用場。

「徑君。」

榎本徑抬眼往吉本的方向看，對方拿著紙筆，把椅子拉過來他旁邊，用鉛筆紙了指複雜的數學題目。

「教我。」

「數學？」

榎本徑看了眼題目，一般的計算題。下意識在腦海中運算完畢，連鉛筆都沒有用到，答案脫口而出，嚇壞了吉本荒野。

「咦咦咦？徑君你怎麼算的？好厲害！！！」

「心算。」

「可是要寫計算過程給我，不然我就沒辦法教慎一君了。」

鎖匠頓了下，拿起鉛筆在計算紙上寫下工整的算式，包括完整的計算過程步驟，簡直就像講義詳解一樣，當他寫完在答案上打上#字符號的時候，吉本荒野對他是一臉崇拜。

「榎本老師⋯⋯いいねぇ。」

吉本伸出手要拿走寫滿的計算紙，榎本徑卻收回手不讓對方奪走。

「讓我親自教你。」

「啊啊、徑君⋯⋯」

「你喜歡被頂在這個地方，53度角，cos值趨近於0.6」

吉本荒野握著筆的手在顫抖，想在題目上做記號卻頻頻畫歪，榎本徑從身後的頂弄讓他連筆都拿不好，到底要怎麼上課？

「這題要用微積分。」

「是、是的⋯⋯榎本老師⋯⋯」

「這邊，計算錯誤。」

「哈啊、對不起⋯⋯老師、教我⋯⋯」

「要多練習。重算一遍。」

「唔⋯⋯」

加速的抽插讓吉本荒野根本寫不下去，榎本徑卻從後面握住他的手要他繼續完成題目。

「不會的話，留下來重修。」

「啊、徑君、呼嗯⋯⋯這樣、有、及格嗎？」

「勉強。但是要一百分才能教學生吧⋯⋯」

隔天沼田慎一問了同樣的數學題目，吉本荒野印象之深刻，都能用背的把算式背給他聽了。

被揉成一團丟在榎本徑防盜店裡的計算紙，工整的算式上多了好幾劃歪歪斜斜看不懂的數字，而且還沾著白白的東西，黏成一團。


End file.
